


Juste pour être fixé

by Somnis



Series: Oikage Summer Week 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (devinez qui ce tag concerne), Coming Out, Day 2, Denial, M/M, Oikage Week
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: -Dis, Oikawa-san, se lança Kageyama, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches d’un air gêné. Comment tu fais pour que les gens pensent que t’es gay ?-Rien du tout, soupira Tooru. Ils me regardent, et ils me catégorisent tout de suite malgré tout ce que je peux faire pour leur prouver le contraire. (...) Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?-Parce que j’essaie de faire mon coming-out depuis ce matin, et personne ne veut me croire.





	Juste pour être fixé

**Author's Note:**

> JOYEUSE OIKAGE WEEK !  
> Je suis actuellement en plein rush pour produire mes OS à temps, et voici (peut-être le seul) ponctuellement celui du jour 2, dont le thème était coming-out, quiproquos et confessions. J'ai choisi de me focaliser sur le coming-out dans cette petite fic légère et naïve qui n'est pas du tout mon plus grand chef-d'oeuvre, mais qui au moins aura une utilité divertissante :')  
> Bonne lecture!!

Kageyama avait un problème.

Il ne s’était jamais vraiment intéressé aux relations amoureuses dans ses seize ans d’existence, trouvant tout ce qui le comblait dans le volley-ball. Il avait souvent vu ses camarades flirter, se mettre en couple, rompre, sans jamais être particulièrement attiré par les relations intimes qui unissaient garçons et filles.

-Regarde la nouvelle, lui souffla son voisin de classe en se penchant vers son pupitre. Elle est mignonne, non ?

Tobio leva des yeux neutres sur la fille qu’il désignait. Une blonde. Il n’aimait pas les cheveux blonds, sûrement parce que ça lui rappelait Tsukishima et Miya Atsumu. Il hocha néanmoins la tête pour faire croire qu’il était comme tout le monde, et son camarade le laissa tranquille.

Il arriva à l’entraînement du soir avec son dynamisme habituel, battant Hinata à plates coutures pour leur 116ème course (le score était de 57-59 pour lui) ; ils commencèrent à s’échauffer une fois l’équipe au complet, mais furent interrompus par l’arrivée de Kiyoko et de Yachi, leur manageuses.

-Kiyoko-san ! hurla Tanaka dès qu’il la vit. Tu es radieuse comme le jour !

-Comme la nuit aussi, tu brilles comme une étoile ! renchérit Nishinoya, criant lui aussi.

Elle les ignora remarquablement en se dirigeant vers la salle de rangement, et les deux garçons se mirent immédiatement à faire son éloge :

-Tu as vu, Ryu ? Comment peut-on avoir un corps si parfait ?

-Tout est divin chez elle, sa poitrine, ses fesses –eh ! s’écria-t-il quand Daichi lui jeta un ballon dans la tête.

-Et ses longs cheveux, reprit Nishinoya, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. C’est tellement sexy.

Kiyoko revint peu après, et Kageyama lui jeta un petit regard, comme pour chercher à confirmer que cette beauté était bien réelle. Il laissa ses yeux épouser ses courbes et s’attarder sur les mouvements de sa chevelure, mais n’en conçut ni admiration, ni désir. Etait-ce bien normal ? se demanda-t-il pour la première fois. Même Hinata avait des cœurs dans les yeux en regardant la jeune femme, pourquoi y restait-il aussi indifférent ?

Ils sortirent de la salle de club alors qu’il faisait déjà nuit, et Kageyama fit la route avec les autres joueurs de première année. Ils marchaient tous les cinq, quand soudain, au un croisement où Yachi empruntait une direction différente, Yamaguchi se manifesta en bredouillant :

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi, Yachi ?

Tous les deux avaient les joues rouge vif. Elle accepta, et ils partirent sur leur chemin sans que Kageyama n’y voie quoi que ce soit d’anormal. C’est seulement quand Hinata et Tsukishima se mirent à ricaner de concert qu’il se dit qu’il avait peut-être loupé quelque chose.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il donc.

-Yamaguchi a un faible pour Yachi, gloussa Hinata. Et elle aussi.

-Ah, répondit simplement Kageyama. Je n’avais pas vu.

-Etonnant, commenta Tsukishima avec un rictus. Le roi ne s’abaisse pas à des sentiments tels que l’amour, à ce qu’il semble.

Tobio répondit par une moue, et fit la tête jusqu’à son portail. Y avait-il un problème avec lui ? Pourquoi était-il si détaché de tout cela ? Peut-être que ce n’était juste pas fait pour lui, et qu’il continuerait de jouer au volley toute sa vie sans jamais avoir pour projet de trouver une copine et d’avoir une vie privée. Au fond, ça ne lui déplairait pas, mais il sentait que c’était un peu triste.

Il s’allongea dans son lit pour se faire de petites passes tout en continuant de réfléchir, exercice inhabituel pour lui et qui ne tarda pas à lui donner mal à la tête. Finalement, il roula sur le ventre, attrapa un manga qu’Hinata lui avait passé et commença à le feuilleter ; l’héroïne était faite pour attirer le lectorat masculin, avec des seins énormes et des fesses outrancières. Kageyama parcourut les images en essayant de savoir s’il en était affecté ou non, mais la réponse était immuable, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Son téléphone émit un petit bip, et il le déverrouilla pour voir qui lui écrivait à cette heure. C’était un groupe de discussion réunissant les joueurs de la sélection nationale des moins de dix-huit ans, dans lequel se trouvaient tous ceux qu’il avait fréquentés à Tokyo et aux Nationales ; en général, il n’intervenait jamais et laissait Miya, Hoshiumi et Komori spammer. Pour le coup, c’était Atsumu, qui avait envoyé une photo. Tobio l’ouvrit innocemment, s’attendant à trouver un planning pour le camp suivant, ou peut-être un article intéressant sur le volley… mais certainement pas à une photo d’Atsumu torse nu.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Un petit message accompagnait la photo, disant dans les grandes lignes que son entraînement pour être le meilleur portait ses fruits, et ainsi en témoignait sa silhouette. Kageyama détailla les lignes de son corps, les épaules, les pectoraux, les abdos, agrandissant l’image à l’occasion pour mieux voir, bouche ouverte devant la perfection de ce torse. Les muscles étaient finement dessinés, absolument idéals, la peau pâle et visiblement douce. Il était en train d’admirer le magnifique V qu’affichait Miya quand un _ploc_ sonore résonna, et il se rendit compte qu’une goutte de salive venait de tomber sur son oreiller.

Kageyama lâcha son téléphone comme s’il s’était brûlé. Que faisait-il, à l’instant ? Etait-il en train de fantasmer sur Atsumu ? Non, non, seulement son corps, se reprit-il en se pinçant l’arête du nez. Il n’aimait pas Miya, ce n’était pas de l’amour, juste… il jeta un coup d’œil à son jogging pour découvrir la bosse qui confirma ses craintes. D’accord, voilà, un torse de mec venait de le faire bander, et il trouvait la réponse à son problème dans un autre problème. Il n’était pas indifférent à tout le monde…, juste aux filles.

-Je suis gay, énonça-t-il tout haut dans sa chambre, comme pour rendre ce fait plus réel.

Juste ensuite, une voix résonna dans sa chambre, venue de l’autre côté du mur :

-Tobio, c’est l’heure d’éteindre, arrête de parler tout seul.

Il obtempéra, mais resta les yeux ouverts un long moment à se demander comment l’annoncer à sa famille et à ses amis. Quelques idées lui traversèrent la tête sur comment faire son coming-out, mais il s’endormit avant d’en avoir retenu une.

*

-Je suis hétéro !

C’était la sixième fois en deux heures, et Oikawa commençait à en avoir marre. Il retourna un regard farouche à l’homme qui venait de l’aborder, ne se heurta qu’à un sourire sucré :

-Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas venir dans un bar gay, chéri.

-J’accompagne des amis, se justifia le passeur. Je ne suis pas intéressé, vraiment !

Il lança un regard blasé du côté où devaient se trouver Makki et Mattsun, qui l’avaient laissé seul au comptoir pour aller voir un de leurs amis communs, de ce qu’ils avaient dit avant de disparaître dans une autre salle –ou plutôt de se rouler une pelle en paix contre un mur, supposait Oikawa. En attendant, il était seul et vulnérable dans un bar à fréquentation homosexuelle, et recevait en conséquence un nombre impressionnant de demandes et de verres de la part d’inconnus.

-Tu es sûr que tu n’es pas dans le déni ? insista l’autre.

Il n’était pas laid, même plutôt mignon : de grands yeux sombres, les cheveux auburn, vingt ans à tout casser. Tooru poussa un profond soupir.

-Non, je ne suis pas dans le déni, j’aime les filles, les vraies filles, les filles bonnes avec des jupes et des seins. Désolé.

-Pas grave, sourit le jeune homme. On est tous passés par là.

Il lui fit un clin d’œil, ce qui eut le don d’exaspérer Oikawa, et retourna à sa table. Tooru se pencha un peu sur son tabouret, espérant que ses coéquipiers réapparaissent vite avant qu’un autre ne vienne lui faire sa cour ; six fois qu’il répétait comme un automate que lui était plutôt branché culottes en dentelle et 85D.

-C’est pas trop tôt, geignit-il au retour de ses amis. Je me suis fait assaillir de tous les côtés.

-C’est de ta faute, répliqua aussitôt Mattsun.

-Comment ça !?

-Bah oui, reprit Makki. Tu vois un gars comme toi assis seul à un bar, grand, visiblement sportif, les cheveux digne d’une égérie de shampoing de luxe. Tu n’essaierais pas de le pécho ?

-D’accord, je suis irrésistible, même pour moi. Mais ma seule expérience gay serait avec un miroir et personne d’autre.

-Ne nous donne pas de détails, susurra Mattsun. On les imaginera très bien nous-mêmes.

Oikawa cacha ses yeux de ses mains tandis qu’ils sortaient du bar.

-Sérieusement, Oikawa, repartit Makki, mais sa voix était plus solennelle et Oikawa espéra qu’il change de sujet. Tu ne serais pas intéressé par un plan à trois ?

Le passeur s’étouffa, et quand il reprit son souffle, trouva les deux compères hilares :

-Avec deux filles, oui ! s’écria-t-il d’une voix rauque. Avec trois filles, ou dix, un harem de filles ! Pas avec deux pervers comme vous !

-C’est rien. On va demander à Iwaizumi.

-Je suis sûr qu’il sera chaud, sourit malicieusement Mattsun.

-J’ai tellement hâte de poser mes mains sur ses biceps et…

-Quoi, ça veut dire que je n’en ai pas ?

-Je n’ai pas dit ça, mon cœur-

Oikawa s’éclipsa en levant les yeux au ciel, écœuré, laissant le couple à leurs délires. Il n’avait rien contre eux, ni contre les gays en général, ce n’était juste… pas son truc. Les filles l’aimaient, et il aimait les filles, aussi simplement que ça. Le problème, c’était que tout son entourage semblait croire qu’il était un homosexuel refoulé. Et toujours les mêmes allusions lassantes, même lorsqu’il sortait officiellement avec une quelconque fille aux formes généreuse et habillée en poupée. Les gens ne le croyaient pas, et ça commençait vraiment à l’ennuyer au plus haut point… mais si faire son coming-out était facile, comment faire un anti coming-out ?

*

-Je suis gay.

Il était sept heures du matin, c’était dans la cuisine familiale avant que ses parents et lui-même n’aillent se préparer pour leur journée, mais Tobio n’avait pas de meilleur plan pour officialiser la chose.

Son père reposa calmement sa tasse de café, échangea un bref regard avec son épouse puis leva les yeux sur son fils, debout à côté du frigo, une expression toujours aussi sérieuse sur son visage.

-Tobio, c’est le petit-déjeuner. Tu ne veux pas manger un truc avant de dire ça ?

Kageyama plissa les yeux sans comprendre. C’était une blague ? Ils ne le croyaient pas ? C’était bon ou mauvais signe ?

-Euh… si, marmonna-t-il en s’emparant d’une briquette de lait.

Il la siffla d’un coup, la jeta à la poubelle puis se tourna de nouveau vers ses géniteurs pour réessayer, en espérant que le message passe, cette fois :

-Papa, maman, je suis gay.

-Oh, mon chéri, soupira sa mère en le couvant d’un regard tendre. Tu sais, c’est normal de penser des choses comme ça à cet âge, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c’est vrai.

-Oui, ça veut simplement dire que tu n’as pas rencontré la bonne, acquiesça son père. Tu n’as jamais eu de petite-amie, comment tu pourrais savoir ?

-Ça viendra avec l’expérience. Essaie de trouver une jolie fille pour commencer ; tu es un beau garçon, tu trouveras facilement, si tu arrêtes de faire la tête.

Sa mère se leva pour lui pincer les joues, et Tobio se laissa faire, ayant déjà abandonné lorsqu’elle se mit à gazouiller :

-Je veux des petits-enfants, moi, de beaux bébés avec les yeux bleus, des garçons et des filles…

-Oui, oui, répondit distraitement son fils.

Il quitta la cuisine pour aller préparer ses affaires après ce premier échec, s’interrogeant sur les enjeux de sa sexualité. Ses parents ne le croyaient pas pour l’instant, mais ce n’était pas juste une lubie adolescente, il le sentait, c’était qui il était ; ils le prendraient plus au sérieux quand il aurait un petit-copain. Et les petits-enfants… Eh bien, l’adoption était toujours possible, non ? Et puis ce n’était pas pour tout de suite. Pour l’instant, il éviterait de remettre le sujet sur le tapis devant ses parents avant d’avoir un peu plus de… preuves. Il n’était pas vraiment aidé, mais sûrement pourrait-il compter sur ses amis à défaut de sa famille.

*

-Je suis hétéro !

Oikawa avait envie de se claquer la tête contre la table de la cantine. Il était midi et il mangeait paisiblement en tête-à-tête avec Iwaizumi ; enfin, jusqu’à ce qu’une fille débarque de nulle part pour leur demander s’ils étaient en couple.

-Vous iriez tellement bien ensemble ! s’extasia-t-elle. Je me pose la question depuis la rentrée !

-Et la réponse est NON, insista Oikawa. Iwa-chan est mon meilleur ami d’enfance, pas mon copain !

-Depuis l’enfance ! s’écria-t-elle d’une voix suraiguë. Oh, c’est vraiment trop, trop mignon ! Vous êtes destinés l’un à l’autre, quoi !

-Le destin me déteste, commenta Iwaizumi.

-Ami. A-M-I. Rien de plus ! Ça ne sert à rien d’aller imaginer des choses…

-Mais oui, mais oui, coupa la fille avec des yeux pétillants et un large sourire. Je comprends que ce soit délicat à avouer, vous êtes dans la même équipe après tout, ça pourrait entraîner des tensions…

-Pas du tout, rétorqua Oikawa. Deux de nos joueurs sont en couple et ça ne pose de problème à personne.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas officialiser ?

-Parce que je suis hétéro ! Je ne m’intéresse pas aux garçons, j’aime les filles, et Iwa-chan n’est pas une fille, que je sache !

Il inspira profondément pour rester zen, et eut la satisfaction de voir que la fille s’éloignait enfin pour rejoindre ses copines. Lesquelles ne manquèrent pas de les lorgner une dernière fois avant de quitter la cantine. Oikawa croyait enfin pouvoir revenir à son plateau-repas, quand Iwaizumi se racla la gorge d’un air gêné :

-Oikawa... est-ce que tu me dragues ?

Tooru lâcha ses baguettes.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire perdu. Que je te drague ? Je viens juste de dire-

-Oui, bien sûr que tu n’allais pas leur dire. C’est juste que… j’ai l’impression qu’on est quand même vachement proches, tous les deux, et il y a des choses que tu dis et que tu fais qui pourraient… porter à confusion, acheva Iwaizumi d’un air embarrassé.

Oikawa l’avait écouté parler avec des yeux fixes, des sourcils levés et une bouche en O. Iwaizumi était-il sérieux ? Que la personne qui le connaisse le mieux en vienne à douter de lui, voilà qui était blessant ! Il lui retourna un regard vexé :

-Iwa-chan, tu crois vraiment que je voudrais sortir avec un gars qui me frappe toutes les quinze secondes ?

-J’en sais rien, t’es peut-être maso ! protesta Iwaizumi pour toute défense.

-C’est l’inverse, figure-toi ! s’exclama Oikawa devant une cantine devenue muette. Je préfère infliger que subir et…

Il se rendit compte que tout le monde l’écoutait et ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres. Pour couper court au moment de gêne, Iwaizumi le frappa et tout sembla rentrer dans l’ordre… Du moins pour l’instant.

*

-Ecoute, je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, mais faut que je te le dise. Voilà, je suis gay.

Hinata le regarda avec des yeux vides, puis éclata d’un rire bruyant et insupportable.

-Arrête de rire, imbécile ! Ce n’est pas drôle ! s’irrita Kageyama en essayant de lui broyer le crâne.

-Ahahah, poursuivait Hinata en esquivant. Kageyama ! C’est la première fois que tu dis quelque chose de marrant !

Tobio prit le parti de le laisser rire de tout son saoul avant de reprendre une conversation sérieuse, et afficha sa moue blasée habituelle, peu satisfait que personne ne veuille le croire.

-Gay, hoqueta Hinata. Toi ? Gay ?

-C’est ce que j’ai dit, oui, s’agaça le passeur. Je suis gay. Homosexuel. J’aime les hommes, quoi.

-Mais tu ne peux pas ! Kageyama ! Tu es Kageyama !

-Oui, et ?

-Eh bien, tu ne peux pas avoir de sentiments !

Voilà autre chose. Tobio défronça un sourcil pour le lever dans un signe de perplexité ennuyée :

-J’ai des sentiments.

Hinata recommença à produire des sons que Tobio identifia comme un fou rire, et il attendit patiemment qu’il termine. Il finit par atteindre sa limite, cependant, et lança sèchement :

-Tu la ferme, ou je ne te fais plus de passes.

Cela eut le mérite de calmer Hinata.

-Kageyama, reprit le rouquin d’un air d’évidence, tu es la personne la plus vide que je connaisse. Tu as déjà eu des sentiments, à part la colère ?

Les souvenirs défilèrent dans l’esprit de Kageyama –la colère, oui, mais aussi la frustration, la peur, l’espoir, la tristesse, l’incompréhension, l’envie. Tout ça dans le cadre du volley-ball, bien sûr, mais n’empêche qu’il était capable de les ressentir.

-Oui, répondit-il donc en poussant ses lèvres en avant.

-Des sentiments amoureux ?

Le sourire de Hinata s’élargit lorsqu’il ne répondit pas. C’était le type même de sourire haïssable de la part de l’attaquant, plein de moquerie et de condescendance –bien sûr, Tobio savait qu’ils étaient amis et que Shouyou ne ferait jamais rien pour le blesser, mais pour le coup, il charriait là où ça faisait mal.

-Pas encore, choisit-il de formuler.

-De toute façon, si personne ne veut de toi, tu resteras quand même célibataire à vie, glissa Hinata.

Il détala à l’instant où Kageyama se leva pour le poursuivre. Le passeur eut sa vengeance après avoir accroché son soi-disant meilleur ami dans un arbre, le laissant se débattre dans le vide en rageant sur les plus grands que lui, mais n’empêchait qu’il était un peu blessé que son coming-out ne porte pas. Pourtant, il le disait en des termes clairs, simples à comprendre… alors pourquoi personne ne le croyait ?

*

-Je. Suis. Hétérosexuel.

Oikawa adressa un sourire charmant à ses interlocuteurs, espérant que ça les aide à se convaincre qu’il disait la vérité.

-J’aime les filles, ajouta-t-il dans la foulée. Je préfère une paire de seins à des poils sur le torse, et une jolie bouche rouge et pulpeuse plutôt qu’une barbe broussailleuse.

-J’ai dit que tu étais peut-être bi, pas que tu aimais les ours, souligna sa sœur.

-Pourquoi Tooru aimerait les ours ? C’est dangereux, remarqua Takeru.

-Oui, la vie de Tooru ne nous regarde pas, intervint sa mère. Il en fait ce qu’il veut, et surtout, qu’il ne s’inquiète jamais de ce qu’on dira s’il s’avère qu’il a des penchants homosexuels.

C’était probablement le pire repas de famille auquel ait assisté Oikawa. Sa sœur le fixait d’un air amusé tandis que ses allusions passaient au-dessus de la tête de son neveu, et ses parents n’avaient pas tardé à se joindre à cette passionnante discussion sur « Tooru, surtout, si tu es gay, sache que tu peux le dire en toute liberté ».

-Maman, j’ai déjà eu des dizaines de copines, dit-il d’un ton désabusé. Tu en as même vu certaines. Alors pourquoi tu t’obstines à penser que j’aime les hommes ?

-Je ne m’obstine pas à le penser, mon trésor, contra sa mère en servant la salade. Je dis juste que c’est moi qui t’ai fait, et je te connais mieux que personne.

-Mieux que moi-même ?

-Possiblement.

-Est-ce que tu as une preuve, au moins ?

-L’amour maternel n’a pas besoin de preuve, déclara sa sœur en lui tirant la langue. Et l’amour sororal non plus, petit frère.

-Vous me saoulez. Vous me saoulez vraiment, déclara Tooru en se levant.

-Tu restes à table, avertit son père.

-J’ai pas envie de manger pendant que tout le monde discute de ma sexualité ! s’indigna Oikawa. Et sûrement pas ma propre famille !

-Pourquoi, tu as des choses à nous dire ?

Le passeur quitta la salle à grandes enjambées, laissant là son assiette intouchée pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Pourquoi tout le monde essayait-il de lui faire croire qu’il était gay ? C’était sa vie, ne la connaissait-il pas mieux que les autres ? Il n’avait jamais ressenti d’attirance envers un homme ni d’excitation, pas même de doutes !

Il s’assit sur son lit. Non, c’était vrai ; il ne s’était jamais remis en question. Etait-ce bien normal ? Oui, bien sûr que oui, se convainquit-il. Il n’allait pas commencer à donner raisons à son entourage. Le plus simple, c’était d’aimer les filles, et il était très heureux avec ça. Il entendait que sa famille était toujours en train de parler lui et décida d’aller faire un tour pour s’aérer la tête et éviter de trop remettre sa sexualité en question.

*

-Sugawara-san, s’il te plaît, tu es le seul qui puisse me croire et m’écouter sans rigoler. Je… Eh bien, je suis gay.

Le passeur remplaçant de Karasuno se retourna vers son cadet. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle de club, et Kageyama en avait profité pour aborder son aîné, sachant qu’il était plus compréhensif et bienveillant que les autres, plus sensible aussi ; aussi reportait-il tous ses espoirs sur lui dans l’espoir qu’on le comprenne enfin.

-Oh, souffla simplement Sugawara. Et alors ?

-Tu… tu me crois ? demanda Kageyama, sentant le soulagement l’envahir pour la première fois de la journée.

-Eh bien, hm… Honnêtement, je ne m’y attendais pas, avoua Suga. Tu as plutôt l’air d’être le genre à foncer après un objectif sans te soucier du reste, non ?

Tobio haussa les épaules. Oui, c’était probablement vrai, mais il ne voyait pas trop ce que ça venait faire au milieu de son coming-out.

-Tu sais, ce n’est pas un crime d’être asexuel, déclara Suga en pliant sa veste. On peut s’épanouir dans d’autres choses. Toi, c’est le volley-ball, ça se voit que tu es né pour ça. Ce n’est pas grave de ne pas avoir quelqu’un dans sa vie quand on est voué à devenir un joueur professionnel.

-Mais je…, commença Tobio complètement déboussolé, ne comprenant plus rien. Je viens de dire que…

-Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr.

Suga lui adressa un sourire rassurant, comme sachant mieux que lui ce qui se passait :

-Ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu n’es pas obligé de t’identifier à une catégorie sexuelle simplement pour paraître normal.

-Je…

-On sait tous quel magnifique avenir t’attend, déclara l’aîné en lui tapotant gentiment le bras. Tu t’intéresses au volley-ball, c’est le sport qui te fait vibrer, c’est ta passion. Tu n’as pas besoin de chercher plus loin si tu es heureux avec ça.

Kageyama ouvrit des yeux ronds. Certes, le volley-ball était une part importante de sa vie, très importante même, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il comptait renoncer à tout le reste... Ou même qu’il ne s’y intéressait pas. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait-il croire qu’il n’était pas fait pour être amoureux ? Dans sa contrariété, il oublia de saluer Suga avant de quitter la salle de club.

Il décida de ne pas rentrer tout de suite chez lui, trop énervé pour retrouver ses parents et les entendre parler de filles et de petits-enfants. Il se mit donc à errer dans les rues, même s’il faisait froid et que la nuit était déjà tombée, désireux de prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir à sa situation. Et si les autres avaient raison ? S’il n’était tout simplement pas apte à aimer ou être aimé, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ? Juste au moment où il comprenait pourquoi les femmes le laissaient indifférent…

Kageyama entra dans un petit parc, poursuivant ses détours. A cette heure et par ce temps, il était désert… excepté une silhouette, seule sur un banc, et dont Kageyama reconnut aussitôt les cheveux. Oikawa ! Un regain d’espoir monta en lui, malgré la relation toujours ambiguë qu’il entretenait avec son aîné. Il serait certainement le mieux placé pour l’aider ! Il s’avança donc vers lui, et quand Oikawa relava la tête, lui lança :

-Bonsoir, Oikawa-san ! Je peux te demander un conseil ?

-Non.

-S’il te plaît, poussa Tobio. Tu es le seul gay que je connaisse !

*

-Je suis hétéro.

Oikawa avait régulièrement envie de frapper Kageyama. Mais ce soir-là, il avait besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas mettre son poing dans la figure de son cadet et se défouler un bon coup pour la sale journée qu’il venait de passer.

-J’aime les filles. Les cheveux longs, les robes, les bijoux, la lingerie.

Il commençait à en avoir assez de répéter la même chose, et les paroles sonnaient creuses désormais, complètement vidées de leur sens. Il se demandait même si c’était vrai. Peut-être qu’il s’était juste dit ça toute sa vie sans vraiment le penser, peut-être que les autres avaient raison finalement, et qu’il était dans le déni depuis le début.

-Tu mets de la lingerie ? demanda Kageyama en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n’avait clairement pas compris, et une seconde de silence passa avant qu’Oikawa ne se décide à en rire plutôt qu’à en pleurer. Il avait besoin de rire, d’ailleurs, après toutes les déconvenues de la journée.

-Non, non, dit-il en feignant d’essuyer une larme. Assieds-toi, Tobio-chan.

Kageyama ne se fit pas prier et s’assit à côté de lui, visiblement heureux d’obtenir un peu de temps avec son aîné, et plus encore ses conseils. Oikawa le contempla un instant, presqu’étonné de voir qu’il avait grandi –dans sa tête, Tobio avait toujours la bouille de ses douze ans, figé à l’époque où il était devenu une menace. Mais non, il faisait presque sa taille à présent, avait un peu perdu ses joues rondes, et c’était un beau jeune homme désormais…

Le sourire d’Oikawa fondit comme neige au soleil quand il se rendit compte que « beau » était apparu dans sa tête pour caractériser Kageyama. Non, c’était objectif, juste objectif, pas du tout gay –il n’était pas gay, pas du tout, il aimait les courbes des filles, leurs bouches et leurs longs cils…

Mais Tobio a quand même des cils vachement longs, songea-t-il. Et noirs. Naturels. Encadrant des iris qu’il savait d’un bleu roi, même s’ils étaient deux puits d’obscurité dans la nuit. Il déglutit. Non, non, non, s’il devait un jour s’avérer que les rumeurs sur son compte était vraies… Il n’allait pas les confirmer avec Tobio, quand même !?

-Dis, Oikawa-san, se lança Kageyama, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches d’un air gêné. Comment tu fais pour que les gens pensent que t’es gay ?

-Rien du tout, soupira Tooru. Ils me regardent, et ils me catégorisent tout de suite malgré tout ce que je peux faire pour leur prouver le contraire.

-Du coup, les filles avec qui tu sors… C’est juste des preuves pour montrer à tout le monde que t’es hétéro ?

Oikawa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il commençait à avoir une très mauvaise impression.

-C’est quoi, ton problème ? attaqua-t-il à la place. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

-Parce que j’essaie de faire mon coming-out depuis ce matin, et personne ne veut me croire.

Coming-out ? Tobio, coming-out ? Tooru écarquilla les yeux. C’était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé… Il avait imaginé que Kageyama allait venir l’embêter avec ses petits problèmes de passeur, comme d’habitude, pas qu’il allait commencer à lui parler de sentiments. Mais en soi, ce n’était pas déplaisant de le voir sous de nouvelles facettes, et il le relança :

-Quoi, tu es gay ?

-Oui, marmonna Kageyama d’un air dépité. Il me semble. Même si tout le monde essaie de me convaincre que je n’ai pas du tout le profil pour. Ni pour être gay, ni pour être en couple tout court.

Quelque chose dans ses paroles toucha Oikawa. Alors ainsi son petit Tobio-chan aussi avait des sentiments ? Il devait reconnaître qu’il n’y avait jamais trop pensé non plus… Et il fut frappé de constater que Tobio constituait son exact opposé, en ce sens ; lui qui avait au contraire le profil parfait pour enchaîner les relations amoureuses…

-Je pense que je vais juste laisser tomber, poursuivit son cadet. Ils ont sûrement raison, j’ai dû me faire des idées pour rien et…

-Tobio, l’interrompit Oikawa, le départissant pour une fois du -chan. Tu veux être fixé ?

Kageyama releva sur lui de grands yeux étonnés, et Oikawa sentit les coins de sa bouche se contacter nerveusement. Lui aussi avait besoin d’être fixé, c’était l’occasion, autant faire d’une pierre deux coups.

-Embrasse-moi, déclara-t-il.

-Mais tu m’as dit que t’étais pas gay, objecta Kageyama d’un air perplexe.

-Oui, mais maintenant je ne suis plus sûr. Dépêche.

Il n’y avait pas particulièrement d’urgence, mais Tobio sembla se fier à lui et obéit sans se poser de questions. Oikawa le vit se rapprocher et ferma les yeux pour sentir ce qui se passerait en lui au contact de ses lèvres, mais c’était plus un petit bisou qu’un baiser passionné, et il rouvrit les paupières pour lancer un regard peu convaincu à Kageyama.

-C’était mon premier, se justifia le passeur d’un air boudeur. Je ne voulais pas spécialement que ce soit avec toi, non plus.

-A qui le dis-tu, ironisa Oikawa ; puis, lassé d’attendre, il prit le visage et Kageyama entre ses mains pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

C’est juste pour se fixer, se répéta-t-il, sentant les joues de Tobio bouillantes sous ses doigts, ses mèches de cheveux soyeux contre ses phalanges, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes, accueillantes, souples contre la bouche d’Oikawa, acceptant sans rechigner de s’ouvrir pour qu’il puisse glisser sa langue entre elles. Une des mains de Tobio s’égara sur ses épaules, et la pensée que c’était Kageyama en face fit courir un frisson le long de l’échine de Tooru –c’était plus stimulant que rebutant…

Ses doigts glissèrent de la joue de Tobio à sa nuque, et il ajouta un peu de pression pour approfondir le baiser, laissant leurs langues se chercher, s’enrouler, se mêler l’une à l’autre. Son autre main descendit le long de son cou, de sa clavicule pour palper son torse. _Plat comme une limande_ , songea-t-il. Pas de goût de rouge à lèvre dans la bouche, pas de cheveux qui lui volaient dans le visage, en somme, c’était plutôt bien comme ça aussi.

Kageyama ne tarda pas à cesser de faire le timide, aussi, et sa manière d’être transparut bientôt dans sa manière d’embrasser. Il avait commencé par suivre Oikawa, le laissant prendre toutes les initiatives, mais bientôt il se fit plus pressant, presque agressif –ça, aucune fille n’osait trop le faire avec Oikawa, et il y prit plaisir, répondant avec zèle, décidé à montrer qui était le plus expérimenté.

Finalement, quand ils s’écartèrent, leurs souffles formaient des nuages de vapeur et un filet de salive unissait toujours leurs lèvres. La vue envoya une bonne dose d’excitation vers les parties basses d’Oikawa. D’accord, il était peut-être un petit peu gay. Pour Tobio, en tout cas.

-Concluant ? lança-t-il nonchalamment en s’essuyant la bouche du revers de sa manche.

-Très, répondit Tobio d’un air tout aussi neutre, comme s’ils venaient de discuter paisiblement de leurs orientations sexuelles au lieu de se rouler des pelles comme des forcenés.

-Tant mieux, alors.

-Et pour toi ?

Oikawa hésita. Il ne pouvait pas nier avoir beaucoup aimé le baiser, et il ne dirait pas non à un deuxième, un troisième voire un trentième. Ce n’était pas si différent d’embrasser une fille, et en même temps, ce n’était pas la même chose non plus… Une part de lui se rebellait toujours, et il sentait ses joues cuire en imaginant comment la nouvelle serait accueillie par sa famille et ses amis, s’il décidait de sortir avec Kageyama.

Attendez. Sortir avec Tobio était devenue une option, désormais ? Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et laissa échapper, faiblement :

-Oui…

-Il faut réessayer ? hasarda Kageyama.

Oh, le petit coquin. Oikawa releva la tête avec un sourire de coin et haussa les sourcils :

-Eh bien eh bien, Tobio-chan ? Déjà accro ? Tu sais, s’embrasser pendant des heures ne règlera pas tes problèmes.

-Non, à moins de faire ça devant mes parents et mes amis, concéda le passeur en faisant la moue. Ça résoudrait les miens…, mais ça va juste empirer les tiens.

Oikawa hocha distraitement la tête. Si son entourage le surprenait dans cette situation, nulle doute qu’il se ferait bien charrier pour être resté dans le déni si longtemps. Il trouvait Kageyama mignon, il aimait l’embrasser, et l’idée de s’en faire un petit-ami prenait lentement forme dans son esprit… A quoi bon nier tout ça en bloc ? C’était autant d’évidences qu’il n’aimait pas que les filles…, ou bien Tobio était-il la fameuse exception qui confirmait la règle ? Dans tous les cas, pourquoi s’en priver ?

-Ouais, soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux. Si ma famille et mes coéquipiers voyaient ça, je ne serai plus crédible avant un bon moment.

Mais plus j’attends, plus ce moment s’éternisera, songea-t-il avec une grimace. Peut-être que le meilleur timing pour avouer, c’était là tout de suite, pendant qu’on se souciait encore de lui poser la question en face avant que ça ne se transforme en messes basses dans son dos sur le gars qui ne voulait pas s’avouer être gay.

Et Tobio… Que faire avec lui, maintenant qu’il lui avait volé ses premiers baisers ? Le remercier de lui avoir donné conscience de son orientation et le planter là ? C’est ce qu’Oikawa aurait fait en temps normal. Avant de prendre plaisir à l’embrasser. Pouvaient-ils vraiment aller plus loin après juste quelques minutes d’échange de salive ? Kageyama accepterait-il de sortir avec lui, juste pour essayer –essayer était le meilleur moyen d’être sûr, venait de confirmer Oikawa. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva du banc :

-Tu as mangé ?

-Hm ? Non, répondit Tobio sans trop comprendre. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, il se trouve que j’ai lâché ma famille en plein repas. Si tu veux… euh, venir à la maison. Avec moi. Manger.

Kageyama écarquilla démesurément les yeux avant de le plisser, l’expression suspicieuse ; il tentait visiblement de déceler si c’était un piège ou, au mieux, une mauvaise blague. Oikawa déglutit avant de tendre une main vers lui :

-Vraiment. C’est… une sorte de rendez-vous, je suppose ? Ce n’est pas exclu qu’on puisse encore s’embrasser, ajouta-t-il.

Ce fut l’argument choc, et les doigts de Kageyama se refermèrent autour des siens ; il semblait toujours avoir quelques réserves, cependant :

-T’es sûr de vouloir aller chez toi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas officialiser et… euh, s’ils me rencontrent, ils vont penser que toi et moi –enfin, qu’on est…

-Qu’on sort ensemble, acheva Oikawa. Ça me va. Mais si ça t’ennuie, dis-le.

-Non ! Non, ça m’arrange.

Tooru imaginait aisément que Kageyama soit soulagé d’avoir trouvé quelqu’un pour faire une petite démonstration publique homosexuelle, et l’idée ne le dérangea pas tant qu’elle aurait dû. Au moins, leur petite aventure durerait au moins le temps de mettre tout le monde au courant, dans un cas comme pour l’autre. Au moins.

-Donc… tu es mon copain, éclaircit Kageyama, non sans confusion.

Oikawa aurait plutôt dit que c’était un rancard, pour l’instant, mais précipiter les choses n’était plus si choquant maintenant qu’il s’apprêtait à présenter Tobio à sa famille.

-Oui, et tu es le mien. Je te préviens, je préfère infliger que subir.

Trop tôt, songea-t-il ensuite ; puis : mais quand même, autant pousser l’expérimentation jusqu’au bout. Tobio n’avait pas compris, heureusement, mais ne lâcha pas l’affaire pour autant :

-Je veux des garanties.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, encore, souffla Oikawa. Une exigence royale de sa Majesté Tobio-chan ?

-Juste une assurance que tu ne comptes pas te moquer de moi, déclara Kageyama sans ciller.

-Très bien.

Tooru tira Tobio à lui, et l’embrassa de nouveau. Pour se fixer à 100%, pouvait-il penser avec un peu de mauvaise foi ; surtout pour assurer à son cadet qu’il n’était pas prêt de s’en lasser. Il changea donc légèrement sa manière de faire, insufflant dans le baiser plus de tendresse que d’avidité, non sans savourer le moment avec autant d’intensité que précédemment. Il voulut rompre le baiser mais échoua lamentablement, unissant une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres en ne se laissant que le temps de respirer. Lorsqu’il se recula pour de bon, Kageyama semblait presque étonné, mais Oikawa se contenta de lui adresser un sourire joueur et un clin d’œil avant de le tirer par la main :

-Allez, viens. J’ai un coming-out à faire.


End file.
